Keeping it a secret
by joeyjoecharchar
Summary: Ally's dad doesn't want her to be a musician he doesn't own a music store. Austin is going to be new to school and right off the bat Ally hates him. Soon they become enemies but one day they start liking each other. But they keep it from their friends because they both have reputations to hold up. Ally, the musical genius and Austin the allstar jock. I wonder how this will work..
1. Chapter 1

Can I tell you? I am confused. My head wants one thing but my heart wants another. It aches for forgiveness but longs for hope. I'm tired of being hurt by the truth... Or maybe it's what's not true that really attacks every aspect of my entire being. I shouldn't think about this now. I have to go.

Sighing, I close my song book. It was 7 am,and I needed to head out. School starts at 8 and if I wanted to be there early

-BEEP BEEP! The familiar sound of a honking volvo interrupted my thoughts. Dallas was outside, waiting. I slid my auburn brown jacket over my red blouse. Underneath I wore black jeggings and riding boots. It wasn't cold outside, but the wind seemed to pick up heavy objects and hurl them at amazing speeds. I applied a coat of lip gloss and headed downstairs.

I almost made it to the door when-"Pumpkin?" I jolted and crashed into our coffee table. The darkness covered the area like a blanket.

"Dad!" I whispered/yelled.

" Ally, where are you going so early? School doesn't start for another hour." The silhouette in front of me folded its arms. He sighed and flicked the light switch. I quickly held up my hands to protect my eyes from the bright light.

"Uh n-no reason. I'm just very very eager to get to school." Dad didn't seem to buy it. I didn't buy it either. He walked over to the door and looked out of the window next to it.

"Is that Dallas outside?" Oh great. "Ally, you know how I feel about that boy driving you to school, especially without my permission!" Worry lines were drawn on my dads face. He never liked Dallas, no matter how sweet he was. When he found out that Dallas had been the one taking me to school, instead of the bus, he was furious. I hate making my dad mad. He stared at me, as if waiting for my answer. I swallowed and put my best innocent face on.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just...uh..." I searched for the right words but, couldn't find them. I needed something that would get the subject off of Dallas. I needed to lie."Dallas, is taking me to school early, because I've started this new 'Before school music program' where I teach kids music." I paused, scared of how he would respond.

"You are doing this...for free?" Oh goodness. Dad is the cheapest man alive. I laugh and pat him on the shoulder. "You trust me, right dad." I couldn't keep the guilt from my eyes. In fact, I couldn't believe what I had just said.

Technicaly I wasn't doing anything wrong. Its not like I was full out lying. The truth was, I wasn't going to school at the moment, and I'm not teaching little kids. Dallas's uncle owns a music studio down town, about half an hour away. That is where I recorded my first album.

Of course, my dad doesn't know about this because, he doesn't support my music career at all.

"Ally, there are so many other things you can pursue in life. Music is a waste of time. Sure you might be famous for a little while, but what if you can't sing anymore? What would you have to back up on?" That's what he would always tell me when I was younger. He told me that I'd become vagrant if I only relied on music. And like the adolescent I was, I believed him.

But now I was different. I'm older and much more experienced, but I could never tell my dad that. He wants me to go into, what used to be the family business until mom moved away. Because I was so good at

So I didn't really do anything wrong, right? No, it's not right. I shouldve just told him the truth. I sighed and waited for the worst. To my surprise, he nodded his head and smiled.

"Ok my Allygator! Go on. You must be doing it for voluntary credits, right?" I didn't know what to say, so I smiled and hugged him. My heart ached. I can't stand lying to my dad about anything. Ever since mom moved to Africa , for research, dad and I have always been close. He's called me Allygator since I was two, and the fact he called me that again, proves that he does trust me. Even though he shouldn't.

"Be safe now sweety. You still have that pepper spray?"

"Dad?!" I yelled jokingly. He patted my back and opened the door . I gave the most genuine smile I could before walking out into the dark morning. The wind was violently wiping my hair around my face. I skipped towards Dallas, almost falling every few feet. Finally, with a few yards between us, Dallas ran to me. He reached his arms out for a hug. I extend my hand to his chest stopping him. I mouthed the word "Wait". Glancing behind me, I make sure my dad isn't looking out the window. No one was there. I sighed and turned back to Dallas.

That affable smile of his, did it's best to brightened my mood, but didn't help get my mind off of dad though. I was culpable of lying, it just didn't feel right.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Dallas picked me up into a hug and spun me around. I gave in to his warm body, hugging him back. Still spinning, he softly whispered in my ear "What took so long?" I giggled. The light airyness of his breath made my skin jump.

"Set me down, you goof, and I'll tell you." Dallas softly brought me to the ground, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets get in the car." While Dallas drove, I told him about my hold up with dad. I told him how much I couldn't stand lying to him and how I can't stand lying period.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he replied when I finished.

"Yes! It bothers me very much. Dallas, my dad and I, we used to be best friends. I mean we did everything together; and not once have we lied or-"

"Als?" Dallas stopped at a red light.

"Yea?"

"Babe, calm down. You're turning red." Am I really that upset? "I know you love your dad, but you didn't do anything bad." I gave him a sarcastic smile. He sighed and pushed the gas pedal. "I'm serious. I mean he hates music! He won't even let you hum in the house." I nodded at the sad truth.

"What your dad doesn't know, won't kill him."

" But what if he does find out?"

Dallas laughed. He drove with one hand while his free arm was on my shoulder. "You worry too much. I mean your dad is what? A business man?"

" He works for a business agency at um..." I snap my fingers, trying to bring back the name. " Oh! He works for a commercial industry!"

"It even took you a minute to think of your dads job!"

"Dallas it took me at least four seconds!" I insisted.

He chuckled again. "You know what I mean. You keep saying that you and your dad were close, but that was when you were ten. You guys barely talk anymore."

"Not true!" I sighed and shook my head. It was true. Ever since my dad got a job in Jacksonville, the only time we've ever talked was at dinner. Of course, he tried his best to hang out with me, but they all ended in him having to go to some important meeting, or answering a business call.

"Ally?" I jumped. Dallas grabbed me by the shoulder before I hit my head on the door roof. He set his hand on my head. "You ok?" I nodded and laughed at myself.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You well enough to sing?" I gave him a puzzled expression and looked out the window. Did 30 minutes pass that fast? "Come on. We better get inside."

It was dark but the building seemed to stand out. It housed many other organizations. From boxing, dance lessons, cooking and acting, it was always a busy place. T was the manager and Dallas's uncle. I've been told his real name is Titus, but ever since he was born everyone called him T.

The place used to be a warn down police station. One day, when T was visiting Miami, he found the it and instantly fell in love with it. He bought the property and moved to Miami. Afterwards, he turned turned it into a music store and called it Sonic Boom.

Dallas and I walked into the store and headed upstairs to the studio. It was one of my favorite places in the world. Not only did it have a sound booth to record music in ,but it was filled with instruments. To the right was a baby grand piano,and in one corner was a red guitar. The room wasnt stuffy at all. In fact, it was bigger than most recording places because it was a practice room.

"Ok Ally, you ready?" Dallas put his arm around me.

"Yea. I wrote a new song."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And it's for you." I said while ruffling his hair. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him. My head leaned against his. He leaned in but I backed away. "Song first."

"What? When did we decide on that?"

I chuckled. "Well I just decided on it right now!"

"Please!" He gave me a puppy dog face. The one that I could never resist. "Just one little kiss?"

I pushed him away. "No!"

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Go sing your song." I hit his arm and walked into the booth. I set on my headphones and waited for a thumbs up from Dallas. When I finally got the signal, I began to sing.

"When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love"

**Thank you for reading another one of my stories. I don't own that beautiful song by adel (wich I did) tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Monica Moon, get your butt out of that bed right now!" I jolt up, surprised by my mother's sudden uproar. It was 7:39 and I had less than 21 minutes to get heavily, I throw a pillow over my head, but before I could go back to sleep, the door was slammed open.

Great.

The beast has arrived.  
"Come on! Do you seriously want to be late to school?" No answer. "Austin, this is a new school!" She smiled with over optimistic eyes." You get to start over, make new friends. You may even meet 'that special someone'." she sang out.  
"Who said I wanted to start over? Huh? I was perfectly fine at my old school, with my old friends, and with Trina!" Mom stepped back, holding her hands in the air. She gave me a sympathetic smile.  
"This isn't my fault, son. Your dad got an offer to move the business to Florida. Our salary is going to be tripled the amount we got back in Colorado. I'm sorry you had to move schools, but I honestly think this is the best for you. You didn't really get along with the principle there, and from what I heard he wanted to suspend you twice. The only reason he didn't is because coach needed you for the games."  
I sighed. That was the explanation for everything. The only reason I was anything was because of my reputation as a jock. I played football, basketball, and on weekends I swim. But that was all behind me now. I was going to a new school. New people to start over with. Hopefully the principle will like me better.  
I couldn't forget my last day.  
"Do you really have to go?" We were standing on my front porch ,at my old house. The movers were packing the last of our things.I looked into the deep blue eyes of the girl before me. She was short with straight auburn hair and a small body. I had to look down to reach her eyes. They were red, irritated, and full of tears.  
"I wish I could say no, Trina, but, it's the best for our family right now. I'm sorry."  
"You can't leave me, Austin. I don't know what I'll do. You're the best friend I've ever had." I grab her hand and pull her close. She lays her head on my chest; for a moment we stay there.  
"Austin?" she pulls away. I look away trying not to show the hurt on my face. I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave Trina like this. She had been my best friend since we were five. Now, I might never see her again.  
Trina sat down on the porch bench and patted the spot next to her. I sat."Can you promise me something?" she said, wiping a tear.  
"Anything."  
She took a deep breath and put her harms around me. Her lips almost touching my ear, she spoke so close.  
She whispered, "Promise you won't stop singing."  
"Austin, get ready. NOW!" Mom slaps the back of my head then leaves. I breath heavily, and head to the bathroom.  
7:50

Shoot! I was gonna be late. I hoped down the stairs, going three at a time. Running to the kitchen, I find my mom cooking pancakes. A few were set on a saucer. I grab two, kiss my mom on the check and run out the door.  
"Austin-"  
"Bye, mom."

She spoke again but her words were muffled. I get to the car and pull on the front door handle. I don't have my own car, and I wasn't going to drive the bus to school, so I drove my moms volvo. Thank goodness dad drives the mini van. I pull on the car door handle, and when it doesn't open I pull again.

"Dangit!" I yell, and hit the car roof. I forgot the keys.  
I am so late. I sped out of our driveway ,while taking a bite out of a pancake. 7:55.  
Mom laughed when I came back in. She had been holding the car keys. I grabbed them and gave a sarcastic smile.  
"Love you too!" she cried out. I could still hear her laughing. The rain was falling hard, making it even more difficult to see in the darkness. When did it start raining?

I'm gonna be so late.  
BEEP! I slam on my brakes. What the-

A red light. I ran a red light. I am an idiot. In front of me a silver volvo, much like the one I drove, jolted to a stop. The driver was young, probably driving to school,

and boy was he mad. A girl was in the seat next to him. Stunning, was what she hair was dark and curly but faded into a light caramel color at the ends. She had light skin and red brown eyes seemed to be deep in though.  
She looked up puzzled, mouthed the word "what happened", looked at her partner, then at me. For a moment her eyes met mine. I smiled and waved. A usual girl winner. She narrowed her eyes, then rolled them. Before I could respond the car speed past, making tire marks as it turned the corner.  
"Looks like I've made new friends." I said to no one. Then,like my new companions, I drove in the same direction. To school.  
"Austin... Monica Moon?" The school secretary, Mrs. Ivory, eyed me from head toe. She arched an eyebrow when she read my middle name aloud. As did all the secretaries that came before her.  
I nodded reluctantly. "That's me."  
"Well I'm very happy to have you at Marino High." She plastered a fake smile. She was a small woman. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She didn't seem over the age of thirty, but her movements were tight and pinched as if she aged 20 more years. Her face was masked behind makeup, turning her into a clown. Ivory the clown.  
"Here is your schedule." A white paper was handed to me. I quickly viewed my schedule. The usual bio, world history, trigonometry,choir, English, wait. Choir?

"Hmm?" she looked up annoyed.  
"Why is there choir on here?"  
"You wanted that class. Did you not?"  
I shake my head. "There's been a mistake." Already, I thought. Why would I chose choir as one of my classes? I don't sing, especialy not in front of people. Then I remembered the day Trina came over for dinner. I was cooking with mom. Dad was on the couch, drinking coffee.  
"Come on, Tri! Cook with us." I demanded, summoning her over. She laughed and shook her head. "You're missing out."  
"Come on, Austin, lets show her how it's done!" mom says while buttering the pan. We were making quesadillas. I nodded and turned on the radio.  
" Here, we cook a little differently." I yelled over the radio while mixing the batter. "In this house we don't cook anything without singing!" And right on cue ,mom's favorite song comes on.

"Oooooooooooooooh! Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch You know that I love you I can't help myself I love you and nobody else!" Mom and I both sang together.  
In and out my life(in and out my life) Dad joined in.

You come and you go(you come and you go) Leaving just your picture behind...(ooh)

And I've kissed it a thousand times(ooh)

When you snap your finger, or wink you eye, I come a-running to you I'm tied to your apron strings, And there's nothing that I can do"

I flip the quesadilla. Mom and dad start to dance. After all the food is done I go after Trina. She starts to run, but I'm too fast. I grab her by the waste and lift her up.

"Oh no! Austin, don't you dare!" She was giggling uncontrollably.

"Too late." I begin to spin her. The song continues to play.

"I can't help myself, No, I can't help myself,  
'Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch I'm weaker than a man should be I can't help myself I'm a fool in love 'ya see  
Wanna tell you I don't love you, Tell you that we're through And I try... But ev'ry time I see your face, I get all choked up inside When I call your name, Girl, it starts to flame Burning in my heart, Tearing it all apart.. No matter how I try My love I cannot hide...  
'Cause Sugar Pie Honey Bunch You know that I'm waiting for you(waiting for you)

I can't help myself I love you and nobody else  
Sugar Pie Honey Bunch I'd do anything you ask me to(ask me to) I can't help myself I want you and nobody else  
Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch You know that I love you(I dooo) I can't help myself... No... I can't help myself"  
By the end of the song, I was the only one singing.  
"What?" Every one looked at me with awe. I rub the back of my neck. "Am I that bad?"  
Trina was the first to speak. "Austin, I didn't know you could sing like that! You're amazing."  
Mrs. Ivory looked up and squinted. "It says here that you applied for it. As far as I am concerned, that is the class you will take."  
"Can't you change it?"  
" , your schedule has been set. You can't change it until the end of the quarter."  
"But-"  
"You were already late to school this morning, Austin. Let's not start your new school year off with bad attitude." Another fake smile. I already didn't like Ivory the clown.  
"Class, we have a new student on our hands!" had a light ,almost child-like personality. She kept her curly red hair down, even though it was like a red jungle. Her eyes were a deep pool of gray that seemed to have a genuine sparkle in them.  
"What's your name sweety?"  
"Austin Moon." A few girls giggled. One waved.  
"Well, Austin Moon, welcome to biology!" She sang out ,arms wide. The class laughed and clapped. "Ok now let's see. You need a seat right?"  
"No. I'm fine standing right here." chuckles floated in the air.  
"Hey! Look at that. He's funny too! Unfortunately I can't have u standing in the middle of our classroom now can I? How about you sit next to that lovely lady over there?"  
I look in the direction she was pointing and almost fell to floor. It was her. The girl from the car I almost ran into. She was writing something in a book.  
"Ms. Dawson!" she jumped. At first she was startled, as if she got asked a question. Puzzlement filled her face. Then, she looked at me. Those brown eyes could make the strongest of guys melt. When they look at me , first they seem welcoming. Then they change. She's not happy.  
Realization swims across her eyes, followed by hatred. I'd say I'm off to a rocky start.  
scowls. "Go sit down! I promise she doesn't bite." slowly I head towards the empty seat. The girl scoots to the edge of the table, her back almost facing me. What's her problem? announces that since there's a new student, we were just going over the basis.  
She went on about genetics and we were to find DNA and examine it. Oh, and it had to be done with our lab partner. Before I could raise my hand to say my partner doesn't like me, she turned around.  
"My name is Ally." She didn't smile.  
"I'm Austin." I held out a hand.  
She rolled her eyes. "I know that!"  
I dropped it."Sorry."  
"Let's just start on the lab."  
Ally is smart. In fact she's a genius. I've never seen someone work with such efficacy. After we finished extracting DNA, we had to work on the questions that she caught me staring at her, she scowled.  
"You know, you're supposed to be working too?" Was that a smile? I couldn't tell. She was very good at hiding her emotions. Except for the ones that hate me.  
"I'm sorry. You're just really good at this."  
"Okay, what have you done?"  
"Um..." I look at my paper. Only two questions were answered. Class was almost over.  
Ally grabbed my paper, then gasped. "Austin! What were you doing this whole time?"  
"Watching you."  
Her face turns red. "You're really annoying, you know that?" Then, to my surprise, she starts answering the questions. When she finished, she hands it back.  
"Thanks." I look at my paper and laugh. She even made her hand writing messy like mine so it doesn't look like we cheated. "Wow Ally-"  
"I didn't do it for you!" She retorted. When she noticed she was yelling, Ally softened her tone. "I did it so Mrs. James first impression of you isn't lazy. She's a great teacher, but if you make her mad, we all pay." She was whispering now. "Got it, Moon?"  
I stare at her not sure what to say. The bell rings. Ally swiftly grabs her things, then stalks out.  
"Hey, Austin!" waves me over. "So. How was class? Did you enjoy the lesson?"  
Honestly, I didn't do the lesson. "It was...fun?"  
She nods. "Huh. You know, I could've sworn Ally did all of the work."  
"Uh..."  
"Listen, Austin, I know you're a great student."

Really?

" Ally is a great person. You just have to get to know her, and not use her. Okay?"  
Use her? She wanted to do my work. I didn't ask her. I should just tell that I was having a hard time doing it and she just helped me. "Yea sure."  
The rest of the classes were the same versions of bio. Mostly me introducing myself, the teachers going over what they've done so far. Thankfully though, there was no Ally. At least,that was what I thought , until I got to choir.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on! Ally, he doesn't seem THAT bad." Trish demanded. It was seventh period and we had five minutes before the late bell. Trish's small steps had a hard time keeping up with my long strides down the hallways.

"Well...have you met him, Trish?"

My best friend rolled her eyes. "No, but you barely talked to the guy!"

"And I don't want to either." I turn left at the end of the hallway to my last class. Trish's nonstop talk about the new guy, Austin, was taking its toll. She is my best friend, and we have been evrsince we were born, but right now I wanted to choke her.

"What did he do to you that makes you hate him so much?" She questioned

Its not like he did anything to me, he just seems like a jerk. He thinks he's the coolest guy in the world just because he's a football player ,and he's good looking, and when he flips his hair-

"Can we stop talking about him!" I could feel my cheeks burning. What am I doing to myself? I don't like Austin, I never will like Austin.

"Who are we talking about?" Dez popped up from behind me. I scream, and bump into an innocent bystander,getting crazy looks from a few others.

"Ugh! Dez what do you want?"

"Nothing. I just came back from swim practice."

I could tell. His bright red hair was wet, he smelled of chlorine and his shirt stuck to his back. Dez was one of the best swimmers on the swim team. Making videos, and photography were also his passion. He could make a random picture on a cellphone into a master piece. But, he also had a reputation of being annoyingly stupid, which explains why most people chose not to hang around him.

"I think Austin swims." Dez put his damp arm on my shoulder; while drinking from his water bottle. "Actually he swims, plays basketball," He began numbering the list of sports with his hand, pointing to each one. "football, baseball, he runs track-"

I pushed Dez's large hand away. "Stop it!" he gives me a puzzled look and steps back.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Trish.

She smiled and whispered, "She hates Austin."

He nods with a smirk.

I sigh and walk away. It's not like I hate Austin, I just don't like him. He thinks that he is so amazing, that he can win any girl he winks at, or compliment her and she'll just melt into his arms. I stomp into choir. A group of girls are there and they're talking to the new guy, Austin.

I shrug, grab a music folder, then stop.

Wait.

Austin is in my choir class. What is Austin doing in choir class?! I spot Trish at his sighed with a wide grin on her face. He says something to her and she laughs. This is a nightmare. Class is about to start. I try to sneak behind Trish and Austin but to no avail, I was caught.

"Hey, Ally!" She walks over, Austin follows. He waves at me. Why is he waving at me? I don't like him! "Isn't funny how Austin is in this class, considering how we were just talk about hi-"

"Trish!" I felt like my cheeks could blend in with a tomato right now. Austin lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Ugh! Not cool.

Trish's eyes went wide. "Oh! Sorry." Before I could defend myself the bell rang. "Hey! Can Austin sit with us?" Suggested Trish, who is very close to getting strangled right now. Austin nods and makes a hopeful smile. She's doing this to me on purpose, no he's doing this on purpose, thats it.

I give him the most hateful glare I could manage. "You know he can't! He's a guy and guys sing base. We sing soprano. I mean just look at him! He probably doesn't even know-"

"Hey princess. I'm right here." He fumed. "You know what? I didn't really wanna sit with you anyway. Sorry Trish." And he was gone. Trish turned to me and folded her arms. I groan.

"Oh! Come! On!" She seethed exaggerating every word. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"Trish, why are you always on his side?"

"Always!? I just met him!"

"Whatever." I open my music folder and sit. I'm tired of Austin. I just want to forget about him.

"Looks like we have a new student!" Mr. Star, our music director, waves for Austin to come to the front of the class room.

"What's your name, son?"

AUSTIN! HIS NAME IS AUSTIN!

"Austin." He says and a few girls giggle. I groan. Austin had to take the one class that I got to be free in and ruined it. He's out to ruin my life.

"Ally?"

I jump and hit the roof of Dallas's car.

"Ouch."

"Babe, you ok?" He sets his hand on my head. It was a warm, gentle; I preferred that over a concussion.

"Uh yea. I'm fine."

"You sure? You've barely said anything since you got in the car."

I rub my head. "I'm just...tired."

"Oh. You don't have to come over today.I can take you straight to your house..." I could tell it wasn't what he wanted, though he sounded sincere.

"No, no. I'm fine!" I fake a smile and lean my elbow on the arm rest.

He brings his arm around me and drives with one hand. "Great, because Stacy is making pizza."

Stacy is his dad's fiance. She was a famous chief, but now owns a few restaurants around Miami.

"Sounds fun."

"Ok. Als, you're depressing me."

I thought I was doing a great job at being enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry."

Dallas comes to his driveway and changes the gear to park. When the car quites,he turns to me and grabs my hand. His brown eyes show concern as they observe mine. He flashes a smile and chuckles.

I hit his arm. "What?"

"You couldn't even fool a baby, Ally."

"What are you talking about?"

He pulls my hair back out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. "That new guy, Austin."

My eyes go wide. "What?! I wasn't thinking about him!"

He laughs again. "I never said you were."

I'm in trouble.

"Babe, calm down." I look at him uncertain. "You know, you're adorable when your scared."

This time, I laugh. "Ha. Thanks, but how did you know about Austin?"

"Trish told me."

"Oh."

He untangles from me and steps out of the car. I guess that conversasion is over. Then he runs around to my side and opens the door. He takes my hand and we head for his, large, house (more like mansion).

When we got in inside, there was a note on the observes it and nods.

"Looks like we have the house all to ourselves."

"Really?" I run over, grab the yellow sticky note, examining it myself.

"Yep!" He wraps an arm around my hip and pulls me close. I read the note saying that Stacy had a hold up at her restaurant and his dad had to finish some business at the bank. They would be gone for a few hours. "How long can you stay here?" He asks.

"My dad's in Jacksonville and he'll be there over night, so I guess it doesn't matter."

He rubbed his hands mischievously. "Great!"

You never know how dangerously messy making pizza can be untill you do it. At least, that's how is it with Dallas. By the time we got the thing in the oven, flour covered me like a blanket, tomato sauce caked my hair, and cheese filled my pockets. But, I wasn't as bad as Dallas. My boyfriend was basically a pizza with feet.

I laugh as he throws a handful of cheese at me. "Your parents are gonna kill you!"

"Nuh,uh,uh." He corrects me, waving his pointer finger from side to side. He circles around me, only taking three large steps, and taps my nose."Par-ent." He over punctuates the "t".

"Why does it matter? Stacy's becoming your mom in-what?-three months?" I grab a leftover can of pineapples, and a fork.

"Yea but...it's not the same." Dallas's mom passed away three years ago from breast cancer. Rose, was her name, and she was one of the most beautiful people I knew. Dallas was my best friend then, and I was always invited over. She helped me learn a lot of things in life. Rose was like a second mom to me. When she died, I was the first at her funeral and the last to leave. Devastation stuck to me like glue, taking forever to get off. I still miss her but then again we all do.

"Let's watch a movie." Dallas hops off the counter, grabs the can from my hand, and plops a pineapple in his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine."

"Why don't you come and get it?" He smirked and pulled me along with him to the couch.

I giggled as he set me on his lap, then I thought of something. Dallas arched an eyebrow, questioning my sudden silence.

"Dallas?"

"Hmm?" He ran his fingers along my arm sending chills up my spine.

"What did Trish say to you? About uh Austin?"

He sighed and shook his head then focused once more on me. His eyes examined my arms, as he brought me closer to him and rested his head on my shoulder.

"She said that you couldn't stop staring at him."

I backed away. "What?! That's defiantly not true!"

He eyed me cautiously.

"Dallas, if anything I was glaring." I turned his head to face mine, holding his cheeks in my hands. "Babe, Austin is nothing ok? Trust me."

"I trust you." He smiled, held his hands around my hips, and lightly pressed his lips on my cheek.

And as we continued to hold each other, while looking for a movie, I couldn't help but wonder if Dallas actually trusted me. Because right now, I didn't trust myself.


End file.
